Worlds Between Us
by Lynn666
Summary: A year and a half after Serge's adventure, he is able to go back to his old life in Arni. The memories have dwindled to mere dreams... fantasies. But what of Kid? Will she search the world over, or will her torment finally rest?
1. Summery

Worlds Between Us

By: Kelsey Lynn _aka Lynn666_

Disclaimer: I don't own Chrono Cross or any of the locations or characters featured in this fan fiction.

**Summery**:Its been ayear and a half since Serge woke up on Opassa Beach stuttering about FATE and Terra Tower. Since then, Serge went back to his old life in Arni Village, the adventure slipping away as nothing more than a dream, passing beyond memory. His dwindling memories have shrunken to the lingeringrecollection of one person that still lies dormant in his heart. Serge goes on with his life, but what of Kid? Will the aching torment and loneliness for Serge finally lay to rest, or will she seek him, whether in this life, or the next?


	2. Prologue

Prologue

"Serge! Serge!" Leena's brothers pleaded excitedly. "Come swimming with us! Pleeeease?!" They pulled on his arms and led him to the small pier that lies behind their small village.

Serge looked at Leena for an answer. She nodded approvingly and in seconds, her brothers enveloped her in a big hug before they each cannon balled into the clear, salty sea water.

Serge removed his bandana from his head, letting his sapphire blue hair fly freely in the light breeze. Then took off his shirt and set the articles down next to Leena in a disordered lump.

"Don't swim out too far!" Leena called out to her younger siblings in a motherly tone. Every time she took them swimming, Leena watched her little brothers like a hawk;she feared nothing more than them drowning.

"We won't!" one of her brothers shouted back. They knew the rules: they heard them almost every day.

Before diving into the water, Serge game Leena a quick hug and a small peck on the cheek.

Slightly comforted by Serge's presence, she allowed herself to sit, dangling her are feet into the warm water. Her eyes trailed from her boyfriend and brothers to the point where the sky and sea meet.

He no longer remembered the events that took place a year and a half ago when he lost consciousness on the beach with Leena, and woke up stuttering about FATE and Terra Tower, norcould he rememberthe names or faces of the countless allies he acquired on his journey.

Serge couldn't even remember his closest companion. Kid slipped from memory: her voice, her smile, her face… her name; the details locked in his heart.

"_Serge…_

_No matter the time period, _

_No matter the world you live in, _

_I'll find ya!_

_I'm sure…_

_I'm sure I'll find ya!_

…_Even if I have to search the world over…_

_….Someday… Somewhere…_

_I'm sue_

_I'll find you…_

"Miss?" A man slipped a hand on the shoulder of a young woman. Her blond hair was braided neatly and accented with a red ribbon bow at the base. She had been staring out to sea for a long time… not blinking.

"Miss…? Are you okay?" the man tried again.

Startled, she turned around abruptly and brought her hands to her chest as a defense mechanism. Clenched was a necklace.

"Sorry," the man apologized. "Are looking for something?"

"I'm looking…" she began, her accent heavy and sounded Australian. "I'm looking for…" The man nodded, urging her to go on. "I'm looking for… _him_."

"Him?"

"Yes… I'm searching for _him_," she replied. Her eyes never met the man's. They seemed far away, wandering in another dimension.

"Are you waiting for him? Is he meeting you here?"

"No…he doesn't remember," she replied cryptically.

"Do you need help, Miss?" he asked, concerned that this girl was out alone, in a busy city with some kind of mental disorder.

"No. No one can help me. I must find him on my own."

A gull flew over their heads. Its call snapped the girl out of whatever kind of trance she was in. She watched it fly across the sky until it was out of her line of sight. She turned back to the man. This time, she fixed her eyes on him. He was tall, and broad shoulder. He wore a business suit and had a brief case in one hand and a local newspaper in under his other arm. His stature and attire made him appear in his forties but his young kind face told her he could be no older than twenty-five.

"I've come to the wrong place…the wrong time." She smiled at the man.

"Do you need a ride?"

"No…" she closed her eyes just barely so parts of her sea blue eyes could be seen through thick lashes. "Thank you…" she whispered pressing the amulet clenched in her fist, knuckles white, to her chest.

And with that… she was gone.

The man turned in two complete circles, scaning the environment around him… large buildings, a busy street, the ocean behind a fence in front of him. No one around him noticed the mysterious girl, or her disapearence.

The man scratched his head. "Well that was…odd," he admitted finally.

_"Serge… I will find you… Even if I have to search the world over…"_

((Fin Prologue))

Hi there! Well, welcome to another Chrono Cross fan fic. I know these aren't to popular… Chrono Cross isn't nearly as popular as the Final Fantasy series, though I know many people who could say it was better. ((Including me )) For any of my other readers, welcome back… I know I know… you're probably wondering… "Why in God's name is she writing another one when she still hasn't finished ANY of her other fics?!"

Well, I'm working on it, okay! Geez…all you people do is nag…

Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoy this story. If you liked this much, please read "GoodBye Forever", its another one of my Chrono Cross fan fictions… and all you have to do is click on my _magic _screen name, and it will direct you to my other works. ;; but you knew that already didn't you. Ahem, anyways, I would really appreciate some feedback if you could so kindly give it. To tell you the truth, I really don't like a lot of my work, and I lose the interest to write if you guys, ((or girls… I'm not sexist or anything )) my readers don't put in a little input. Even if you didn't like it, please, tell me what you didn't like… and I can work on fixing it. ((I know I kinda have a problem with descriptions, I hope I did better on that in this fic))

Thank you,

Lynn-chan _aka Lynn666_


End file.
